Haunted Dreams , Haunted Video
by Fiona12690
Summary: Summary: Fi gets sent a message on her laptop , has a menacing dream and it prevents a woman from being killed in a crash .This story is based off of the Episode "website" but in a differant way .this story is also based off of a horror legend.


Disclaimer : this story is basiced off of the Episode "website" but in a differant way , and this story is also based off of a horror legend.

Summary: Fi gets sent a message on her laptop , has a menacing dream and it prevents a woman from being killed in a crash . this is my halloween fic for the week coming with more soon.

Haunted Dreams, Haunted video.

_/Dream sequeance_/

_The moonlight was very bright, and she saw a hearse drive up to the door. It hadn't a coffin in it; instead it was crowded with people. The man high up on the box: as he came opposite the window he drew up and turned his head. His face terrified her, and he said in a distinct voice, "There's room for one more." _

_/End dream sequeance/_

In the morning Fi was not quite sure whether it had been a dream, or whether she had really got out of bed and seen the hearse and feeling very shocked at what happened in her dream , it was almost weird .

Clu walked into Fi's room and saw her already awake ,

" Ya know Fi-ster i was sappose to wake you up when we got here but you woke up yourself well Dude were here so get up." Said Clu hyperactivly.

"I'm up Clu , just go away for a minute , go bug carey or someone i'm not feeling well." Stated Fi her voice full of harshness.

" Fine dude i will" Replied Clu Coldly back to fi .

" Clu , clu , " Started Fi but he left her still in her room " i'm sorry" she finished in a whisper.

20 minutes Later.

Fi decided that she'll go to the mall by herself to get her thoughts straightened out .

" Mom i'm going to go out for awhile , i'll be back within an hour or two." Fi said waiting for her mom to say it was ok for her to go off by herself for once.

" Thats fine take someone with you though, Clu , carey ,and Jack ." Replied Molly as she looked at her daughter.

" ok mom i will" Replied Fi back as she didn't look into her moms eyes and she turned around to leave.

clu ,carey and Jack

"Dude your sister has anger problems , this morning she told me to wake her up and she just got mad at me , i mean she was awake but it wasn't like fi at all , she told me to go bug you guys and that she wasn't feeling good but nothing would make fi act like that." Said Clu explaining everything that happened that morning.

" Well what did you do " Asked Carey.

" nothing thats the thing." Muttered Clu

" She's just weird ok, she's always mean when she wakes up and then perfectly normal the rest of the day ." Laughed Jack.

"Thats very true , i tried to wake her up she bit me once." Stated Carey smiling." where is fi anyways i haven't seen her for afew hours and she didn't come off the bus with us either."

" I'll go ask my mom" Said Jack as he walked over to his mom.

"Hey baby , did you have fun at the mall." Asked Molly

" What, mom i've been here with clu and carey the whole time." Replied Jack.

" What, you three were sappose to go with fi ,and she was sappose to ask you , go find her maybe she's still at the mall i'll wait here if she shows up here you guys stay at the mall or come back here call me and let me know." Sighed molly.

" Ok mom , we'll go find her." Replied Jack.

" Ok baby " Replied Molly.

Jack went back over to Carey and Clu.

" Where is she" Asked Carey.

" Fi left for the mall 2 hours ago, mom said we were sappose to go with her ,but she never asked us." Told jack.

" God thats where shes been , but why wouldn't she ask us." Questioned Carey.

" Cause she's proboly mad , or wanted time to herself who knows but we've got the fun of looking for her." Groaned Jack as they all got up and left for the mall.

In the mall Fi was looking around it was nice to leave the boys behind for once.

" God i feel so free for once but i know i'm going to be in trouble when i get back " Laughed Fi , as she saw a girl from her dream she bumped into fi.

" oh my, i'm sorry i really am please for give me i wasn't watching where i was going." Said the girl.

" It's ok nither was i " laughed Fi " i'm Fiona "

" Miya Ravencraft I'm a song writer , just wishing someone would sing my songs." Smiled Miya " would you sing them for me."

" I can't ....." Started Fi

" Not a problem , close your eyes child think of this as a early birthday presant from a friend but it's just your talent becoming known." Replied Miya " there you go Fiona use it well ,please help me."

" I will " Said Fi

" Thank you so much, will you be going to Molly Phillips concert tonight ,i am." Replied Miya

" I have to go" Muttered Fi

" Why?" Questioned Miya.

" she's my mother , i love her music alot i'm lucky but i don't have any talent but everyone else does." Mumbled Fi.

" Fiona , you have talent your voice is your talent . i know all about you i'm glad i've met you but i must be leaving thanks for singing my songs meet me here tomarrow afternoon come alone please ." Smiled Miya as she got up from the table and put her fingers to fi's head and said a few words and said,

" remember you wrote those songs."

After Miya left Fi read the music and instantly knew what she wanted done.

Fi left the mall ten minutes Later only to bump into Carey, Clu and Jack and she turned Around and walked the other way.

" Fi get back here now." Bellowed Jack.

" What , did you need something from me cause i'm going back to the bus. " Stated Fi loudly.

" And thats where your going to be grounded for the next month " Smirked Jack

" Whatever now leave me alone " Whispered Fi harshly to jack as she left and went straight back to the bus and into her room.

" See i told you , i don't know whats a matter with her." Said Clu

" She wants to be alone ,She wants to compose her music in peace she wants her talent to be known." Said a Voice from behind it was Miya.

"Who are you, and how do you know my sister wants to do that she can't even sing or anything." Smiled Jack.

" My name is Miya Ravencraft, i talked to your sister for awhile shes my friend she told me , how she just sometimes whats peace but it seemed like she douts her own talent to much she'll never make it so i helped her out with a few things and etc. But if she doesn't even have the support of her family who'll give it to her. No one but a stanger who's heard her sing like the angels ." Smiled Miya and she left without saying good bye.

Carey, Jack ,and Clu shopped around a bit and went back to the bus and heard Molly yelling at Fi .

" So you just thought you'd go off by yourself and do what at them mall "

" Just to be alone ,give myself time to think , to actually do something then just sit around and watch , do something you think it's fair that i have to sit around and watch while everyone plays music ,sings does what ever ." Cried Fi.

" What do you mean" Asked Molly

" I did something there , at the mall i've been doing it but no one seems to notice cause there to busy to anyways ." Mumbled Fi once more.

" What ?" Asked Molly calming down .

" this " Said Fi as she gave her mother her music the first song . " it's called who i am."

**Fi:**

**if i live to be a hundred,**

**and never see the seven wonders,**

**that will be alright...................,**

**if i never make it to the big leagues,**

**if i never win a grammy,**

**i'm gonna be just fine.......cause i know exactly who i am ....,**

**Chorus: **

**/ i am rosemarys grand-daughter,**

**the spitting image of my father,**

**when the day is done i'm my momma's bigest fan,**

**sometimes i'm clueless and i'm clumse ,**

**but i got friends that love me,**

**and they just know where i stand ,**

**it's all a part of me and thats who i am ...........**

**Fi :**

**/so when i make a big mistake ,**

**when i fall flat on my face , **

**i know i'll be alright...............**

**should my tender heart be broken ,**

**i'll cry those teardrops knowin',**

**i'll be just fine.................**

**cause nothin changes who i am.**

**Chorus:**

**/i am rosemarys grand-daughter,**

**the spitting image of my father,**

**when the day is done i'm my momma's bigest fan,**

**sometimes i'm clueless and i'm clumse ,**

**but i got friends that love me,**

**and they just know where i stand ,**

**it's all a part of me and thats who i am ...........**

**Fi:**

**/I'm a saint and I'm a sinner **

**I'm a loser, I'm a winner **

**I am steady and unstable **

**I am young but I am able/**

**Chorus:**

**/i am rosemarys grand-daughter,**

**the spitting image of my father,**

**when the day is done i'm my momma's bigest fan,**

**sometimes i'm clueless and i'm clumse ,**

**but i got friends that love me,**

**and they just know where i stand ,**

**it's all a part of me and thats who i am .......................2x**

" Fi , i never Knew " Said Molly

" no one did, not that i care anymore." Whispered Fi .

" Fi , these are great songs i'd like to hear them one time but that still doesn't give you the right to go off alone , do you know what was running threw my head when jack came up to me asking where you were. Your grounded for 2 weeks ." Stated Molly as she left the room to get ready for the show she was doing.

Fi locked her bedroom door and went on her computer and machanical voice said ,

" you've got mail "

She Clicked on it and saw a video screen pop up and start playing and saw her dream but like this.

_Miya was shopping in a big store which had an elevator in it .She was on the top floor, and went to the elevator to go down. It was rather crowded, but as she came up to it, the elevator operator turned his head and said, "There's room for one more." It was the face of the driver of the hearse. She got in and the elevator doors clanged, there was a terrible rush and screaming and shouting, and then a great clatter and thud. The elevator had fallen and every soul in it was killed. _

The bottom of the computer was flashing 10 minutes in red letters and counting down.

Fi 's computer stopped the video and realized that miya was going to die tonight , she rushed out of the bus and it was 8:50 she had 10 minutes ,9 o'clock to get there ,to the mall and save miya her friend and everyone else that was in there.

Fi got to the mall 7minutes Later and spotted Miya standing in front of the Elevator and watched the scene unfold before her own eyes. Fi heard the man say _"There's room for one more." _Fi called out to miya and She turned around.

" Fiona , what " Mumbled Miya as she looked at fi ." are you doing here your sappose to be here tomarrow at noon"

" Everyone get out of the elevator ,the rope it's going to snap !" Yelled Fi

" Miss i can assure you that this is the safest thing to ride on " Said the man .

" Get out of there now " Yelled Fi again .

Everyone felt the elevator jerk and they all got out screaming and the the elevator doors clanged, there was a terrible rush and then a great clatter and thud. The elevator had fallen but this time no one was killed .

" Fiona how did you know " Asked Miya shocked as everyone else looked at her too.

" Happy Halloween" Mumbled Fi as she turned around and left them all standing there..

Note: Happy Halloween everyone hope you liked it , please review no really i hoped you liked it please tell me if you do . hahaha love you all .

Fiona12690 signing off


End file.
